solo un te amo
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: neji conoce practicamente todo de tenten, pero en el dia de san valentin se olvida e todo eo y su cabeza no sabe reaccionar ni que regalarl a su chica, pero este san valnin seria diferente ya que habia encontrado el regalo perfeco para ella


*TINK-TINK AMA*

_**SOLO UN "TE AMO"**_

-¡Responde ya Lee! quiero saber tu respuesta- ordeno Neji con un poco de impaciencia

-sinceramente no lo se... Neji, digo tu eres el novio, se supone que tu conoces a Tenten a la perfección, es decir con dos años de relación eso es fácil de adivinar ¿no?

Neji suspiro cansadamente, pedirle ayuda a Lee sobre que regalarle a Tenten en el día de san Valentín no resulto como quería, su amigo no era bueno aconsejando cuando el quería. Sinceramente no sabia que hacer, los años anteriores se había salvado ya que ella siempre le insinuaba que es lo que quería días antes, como el primer san Valentín que pasaron, cuando paseando por la aldea miro en un puesto un hermoso portarretratos estilo chino, el cual le regalo y mas tarde ella le había puesto una foto de el.

O como el año pasado cuando en una misión vio a unos niños jugando con un conejo, el le pregunto por que razón los miraba tanto, a lo que ella respondió que siempre había querido un conejo de mascota, con eso supo que su regalo de san Valentín ya estaba preparado. Admiraba como ella siempre sabia que regalarle exactamente sin que el le dijera que deseaba, ella siempre le atinaba y remataba con una placentera noche de pasión como ninguna otra, sin querer una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara al imaginarse que es lo que tenia planeado para esa noche tan especial.

Ya en la tarde, se encontró con ella como todos los días en el parque

-¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto ella al ver que el estaba algo distraído y distante, el acaricio su mejilla mirándola fijamente

-Tenten- comenzó a hablar- ¿hay algo que hubieras visto en estos últimos días que... te gustaría tener?- ella sonrió mientras fruncía el ceño extrañada

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto con gracia- por que me dices esto?

-es que... ya mañana es san Valentín…

-no sabes que regalarme ¿verdad?- se adelanto respondiendo sin dejar que el terminara de hablar dejándolo nuevamente sorprendido, el bajo la mirada apenado y en gesto de afirmación a la pregunta de su novia, quien soltó una tierna risilla, beso su mejilla y lo hiso mirarla a los ojos

-no tienes que regalarme nada Neji, pero... - se levanto del suelo sacudiendo sus piernas- sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que me gustara mucho- el de igual manera se levanto- tengo que irme me toca hacer la cena- sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo sacándole una sonrisa al chico, ella se abrazo a su cuello le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y junto sus frentes- no te preocupes mas, con que me demuestres que me quieres basta...- su sonrisa se agrando esperanzada- ¿y… no quieres decirme algo?- pregunto con la intención de que su novio por fin tuviera el valor de decirle dos tan ansiadas palabras para ella "te amo"

El chico frunció el ceño extrañado, parecía como si estuviera meditando o tratando de recordar algo, la chica esperaba ansiosa, mientras poco a poco su sonrisa disminuía

-no, no realmente- dijo el chico como si nada, Tenten sonrió con cierta melancolía, reamente le entristecía que su chico no tuviera el valor suficiente para regalarle su amor con dos pequeña palabras, se acerco a el en un abrazo y susurro a su oído

-yo también te amo…- beso su mejilla y se fue, Neji quedo estupefacto, quizás podrían decir que trataba a Tenten como una reina pero la verdad es que ella deseaba algo mas que besos, caricias o gestos, solo palabras, eso ero lo que ella deseaba de el y no se lo decía por que era el mismo quien tenia que averiguarlo.

El sonrió mientras la miraba alejarse a su casa, mientras el sol no terminaba de ocultarse, llego a su casa sin saber que hacer aun, se la paso tres horas mirando tiendas y aparadores pero no hubo nada que lo convenciera por completo. Se acostó en su cama con las manos en la nuca mirando el techo.

-¡hay Tenten, Tenten…!- suspiro- te mereces algo mas que unas flores, un peluche o una joya, tu mereces mas... mucho mas-dijo entristecido de no encontrar respuesta aun, cerro los ojos y sin saber como se quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy decaído, tomo una ducha, se vistió y se arreglo como de costumbre, suspiro una vez mas enfrente del espejo con los brazos recargados sobre el tocador, cerro los ojos meditando, Tenten le había dicho que no tenia que regalarle nada, pero mas que costumbre para el era una necesidad demostrarle su cariño, y agradecerle que en dos años de novios soportara sus caprichos, actitudes y demas.

Pero definitivamente ni todo el oro del mundo era suficiente para esa chica, ella debería, para el, ser la reina del mundo con todas las comodidades a su alcance, pero por ahora tendría que conformarse con un simple abrazo de san Valentín. Recordó la vez que le pidió ser su novia confesándole sus sentimientos, y como ella, increíblemente había aceptado sin pensarlo diciéndole que también ella sentía lo mismo. Todos los días disfrutaba ver su sonrisa, respirar su perfume, sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos y escuchar su voz, lo hacia sentir tan dichoso...

Levanto el rostro mirando su reflejo dándose cuenta de que producto de esos pensamiento una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su cara, rio bajo por que de un momento a otro se había transformado en el antipático y frio Neji, en el enamorado y feliz Neji Hyuga. Tenten realmente causaba ciertas actitudes y cambios, bajo la mirada a un lado mirando la fotografía que tenia cerca, de ella, obviamente, siempre que estaba molesto, furioso, con tan solo ver esa imagen de ella hacia que todo el enfado se fuera, para el, Tenten, era... mágica, su nombre parecía un conjuro que evocaba felicidad, la mas grande felicidad para el: amor…

Fue en ese momento cuando lo entendió, abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrando la respuesta al fin, sonrió como nunca antes, termino de ponerse la banda ninja y salió casi corriendo de la mansión, sin siquiera desayunar o darle los buenos días a sus familiares. Corrió lo mas raido que pudo, sabia donde estaría en ese momento y lo que estaría haciendo.

Tenten salía de la florería Yamanaka con un ramo de tulipanes en sus brazos, se veía tan linda, no traía sus habituales pantalones, en lugar de eso usaba un vestido rosa que le quedaba perfecto, Neji acelero mas y ella se detuvo al verlo correr descontroladamente hacia ella, extrañada y un poco preocupada vio como el llego a su lado agachándose un poco para recobrar el aliento

-¿Neji, estas bien? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada, el alzo la cara y le sonrió armoniosamente, tomo las flores que ella tenia en sus brazos y los dejo en la banca que estaba su lado, ella cada vez estaba mas preocupada- Neji...

-¡lo encontré!- dijo al fin- encontré el regalo perfecto para ti Tenten- dijo tomando sus manos, ella sonrió aliviada y emocionada pregunto

-¿y que es? ¡Dime!- estaba ansiosa una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dio pequeños brincos desesperada, el sonrió templadamente, tomo su rostro suavemente y susurro

-te amo...- ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida- te amo Tenten... - lo dijo por fin, el rostro de ella no demostraba nada, su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, para después dejar escapar una pequeña lagrima, Neji decepcionado se sintió estúpido al pensar que dos simples palabras serian un buen regalo de san Valentín para ella, abrió la boca para disculparse pero ella dejo salir una risa sincera, lo miro fijamente sonriendo

-¡Ho Neji, ¡es perfecto!- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos - el mejor regalo de todos...- el seco sus lagrimas, acaricio su pelo y la beso tiernamente

-te amo Tenten...- susurro otra vez

-también te amo Neji... por cierto tu regalo...

-no puedo esperar para que me lo des...- dijo seductoramente imaginándose cual seria, ella sonrió coquetamente afirmándole que se trataba de lo que pensaba.

_**Niñas y niños un nuevo One-Shot en lo que arreglo detalles de "verdaderos sentimientos", espero que me dejen muchos reviews, que me ponen muy contenta. y como ya se acerca el 14 de bebrero, ojala todos y todas ustedes lo disfruten al maximo, aun si no tienen pareja, recuerden que tambien hay amor de familia y de amigos, disfruten este dia mucho mucho**_

_**En lo personal soy un poco materialista y sinceramente me gusta recibir muchos regalos en esta fecha, pero Neji y Tenten soy muy especiales con solo unas palabras se complementan y saben que se aman. Muchas gracias por seguir las historias de esta loca jijiji nos leemos pronto **_

_**Ba-Bay**_


End file.
